The Accident
by DamonandFluffy
Summary: I don't know what to write so read it and find out for yourself!


**Me: Ello, ello. If you think I'm Fluffy then you're wrong. It's Damon here. This is my first story. I'm horrible at writing stories with a lot of chapters, so I'll be writing short stories for the people reading it. I'm very cheesy with my stories. I admit it right now. But if you notice the stories cheesiness, please don't tell me about it. I already know. Well, here's my story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It was a regular day in Café Mew Mew. Ichigo annoyed, Mint drinking tea, Lettuce mopping, Pudding entertaining customers, and Zakuro being creepy to customers. But they still didn't know that the Cyniclon's didn't go back to their planet. "Finally, work is done", huffed Ichigo. "It was very busy today" said Mint.<p>

The ladies went into their changing room. Crash! "Aren't the Cyniclon's are friends?" asked Lettuce running down the hall. The Mew Mew's exit the café and see Pai using his thunder fans (that's what I call them) and pounding the ground.

"Yo". They turn around to see Taruto waving at them. "Taru-Taru, what are you doing?" demanded Pudding. "Appreciate the welcome" mumbled Taruto, "we're just saying hi". Kisshu walks up to Ichigo. "Hi, Kitty" he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Ew" , Ichigo turns around and walks back in to the café.

Ryou and Akasaka run out. "What do you want?" demanded Ryou. The Mews were very surprised. The Cyniclons float down to the floor bowing. "This can't be good" mumbled Ichigo walking back outside.

"May we please live with one of the Mew Mew's each", asked Pai. "What!" the Mew Mew's exclaim. "Why?" asked Ryou. "Are home is horrible. No one welcomed us back. They said they couldn't believe we helped kill Deep Blue "said Taruto. Pudding saw something she thought she'd never see. A tear run down Taruto's cheek. "I think we should help them" she said out loud when she meant to just think it. "Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Uhh...". Pudding looks up to see Taruto looking at her with not anger, but with gratitude. "There our friend's, we shouldn't let them suffer". "Well said Pudding" said Akasaka smiling. "Ok, pick a Mew Mew" said Ryou. "Really?" said Ichigo. "Yep" said Ryou.

"I pick Kitty" said Kisshu pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo just glared at him. "I pick ummmm, Zakuro." said Pai. "Whatever", mumbled Zakuro. "I pick Pudding" said Taruto. "Okay, Taru-Taru", said Pudding.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. "We have to wear these things" said Taruto looking at his waiter's outfit. "You look so cute!"exclaimed Pudding. "Kisshu tuck the shirt back in your pants" said Ichigo. "But there's a problem with these things. They don't show your belly" he said.<p>

Taruto didn't want to hear the rest of the fight. He turned away and stalked in to the kitchen. Being Taruto, he put himself in a cupboard. "Taru-Taru" he heard Pudding call. He was tired. Surely enough waiting so long for Pudding to leave, he found himself in a deep sleep.

"Taruto, wake up". Taruto awoke with Akasaka in his face. "Ahhh!" exclaimed Taruto bouncing and hitting his head on the top of the cupboard "ow". "Finally awake I see, come on, get out of there" he said.

Taruto obeyed for once. He got out and saw Pudding standing there. "I was so worried Taru-Taru. Don't do that again" she said with a stern look in her eyes .Pudding stepped on his foot. "Ow! What was that for!" screeched Taruto. "Scaring me!".

* * *

><p>It was night time at Pudding's house. "Taruto, hurry up I have to go to the bathroom" called Pudding. "Too bad women. You said I could shower" said Taruto. Now it's been an hour. Pudding thought the water stop. She stepped inside. She saw Taruto turned around, washing his hair. "AAAHHHHH!" she cried. Taruto turned around in a flash.<p>

Pudding turned around, eye's covered. Taruto got out as fast as he could and got a towel to cover himself. "Maybe you should have waited for me to get out before you entered!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry" she said. "Maybe I should get even with you!".

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Liked it? There won't be a part 2, but that was the point. You should finish the story in your mind. See how cheesy it was? Very, but it's tuned for my next short story!<strong>


End file.
